Victorious
by Bookman Old Style
Summary: Aurora is only thirteen when she experiences something no Fighter could imagine. Meeting their hero, receiving a vivosaur before they even know how to clean rocks, and manage to find their way into a feud that could lead to the world's destruction. (T for language and violence)
1. Title

_Victorious_

 _By Aurora Swift_

 _The Story of a Fossil Fighter_


	2. Prologue: Aurora

_Prologue_

Long ago in ancient, unruly periods, dinosaurs roamed the Earth. Cavemen were slaughtered, eaten, ripped apart by ferocious Mapusauruses, Tyrannosaurus Rexes, and Aerosteons.

Hardly any man prevailed. Dimetrodons constantly stole their food, and when man tried to recover the goods, they were impaled on Dimetrodons' spines. Cavemen hunted the Mammuthuses and the Anancuses, using their hides as clothes and beds, and their flesh as filling for their stomachs. They made spears from their ivory tusks and the teeth for necklaces that they gave to the women and children.

Herds of Megaloceros Giganteus galloped through the plains, the Coelacanths plagued the seas. Futabisauruses, Plesiosaurs and Elasmosauruses were strange but beautiful to see leaping from the water –their long necks twisting to snap up Dunkleosteuses or the Parapuzosias they threw from the depths.

The Toba Titanosauruses were elegant, their skin hardly lighter or darker than mist. They trudged through the water and dipped their massive heads below the surface to graze on the plants drunk with liquid.

Now, this story could go on for thousands of chapters, describing the horrific details, explaining the beauty of it all. But that is not what this story is about. No, our story will begin millions of years after this world had ended.

Meteors exploded into the planet's surface, diminishing these dinosaurs as if they were merely non-existent in the first place. Their blood evaporated, their flesh sizzled to nothing. The concept of man somehow managed to squeak by, staying alive through the Earth's most drastic change. But all that was left of the dinosaurs were their bones.

* * *

Aurora walked beside her best friend Todd. For some unknown reason, he'd insisted in dressing in all green. For camouflage purposes? She didn't have a single idea. Aurora refused to ask why they were heading up the mountain, because she simply did not want to experience any nonsense Todd would spit out as a pathetic lie. But she refused to keep one thought from him: "You look like a walking, multi-shaded green bean," she scoffed. Todd gave a forced smile, his lips thin.

"Doesn't really matter," he said slowly. "I mean, it's not like there's _wild vivosaurs_ or anything. Absolutely _nothing_ to hide from, right?" Aurora thought over the words he emphasized.

"Are you implying that there is really wild vivosaurs?" she asked. "That doesn't make any sense. Surely _somebody_ had to dig up their bones and clean 'em. I mean, if they're wild, then they're actually dinosaurs, not _vivosaurs_." Todd let out an annoying chuckle.

He led them both to the mountain's slope, a steep hill that had a barely worn path that weaved its way through the dense forest. A thick gate blocked the path and Todd turned and looked over his shoulder at Aurora. She adjusted her thin-framed glasses and read the sign. It read "DO NOT ENTER" in red paint. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're kidding right?" she snapped. "I knew there was something fishy going on, and look where you led us. I know you can read –we're not going up there." She shook her head, shaking it. "Honestly Todd."

Todd pouted and placed his hands on his sides. "Aurora," he fake-whimpered. "Don't you _want_ to be a Fossil Fighter? Where we live we don't have any sonars for sale, no cleaning rooms, and no pick-axes. If we get these wild vivosaurs, we can become Fossil Fighters without that hassle! We'd be legends, just like Joe!" With that statement, she bit back a painful jab of language. But that didn't keep her from punching him in his shoulder.

He yelped when she began her argument. "No, Todd. Wild vivosaurs don't exist. Lyle was just bluffing –I promise you." He shook his head, still convinced.

Instead he nudged her with his elbow and took a step forward. "C'mon Aurora," he stated. "Don't be such a stick in the mud! I'll race you!" He suddenly leapt over the fence and dashed up the hill, his hands snatching vines to steady his ascent.

"Todd!" Aurora shouted, lunging after him. Her fingertips brushed the air behind her friend and she began to stumble up the slope. She cursed as her ankle slid on foliage, sending a singeing pain to her nerves. "Todd you little twerp, get back here!"

Once she reached the crest of the mountain, her breath was ragged and heavy. Pain constricted her lungs as she gulped down air, trying to stop the dizziness that plagued her eyesight. She glanced up, seeing Todd hunched over with his hands planted on his knees, gasping quietly. She slowly stood erect, taking in the view. The sky was deep blue and the low sun was barely visible through the trees that crowned the mountain.

 _Well,_ she thought tiredly. _If there isn't any "wild vivosaurs" then this was worth it for the sight alone._ Her breath returned steadily while Todd made his way up straight, wiping sweat from his brow.

"I think," he panted. "That that guy was lying to me…." Aurora clenched her fists, narrowing her grey eyes.

"Of course he was," she spat, advancing on him. "You should've listened to me. But _noooooooooo_. No! You didn't, like you never do! What the Hell Todd?!" His blue eyes grew sorrowful and he lowered his gaze.

Aurora wasn't going to feel sorry for him. She was a few months older than him, and she took it personally when he didn't listen –as if she weren't good enough for advice, or just she didn't teach him properly as a tike to have sense. But before she could explode on him again, a deafening roar made her stumble forward and Todd raised his head, trembling with fear as he looked behind her.

Aurora turned and felt her heart seize in her chest. She stopped herself from yelping in alarm after a few earth-shivering thumps. A giant blue and white head exited the forest and implanted in the front were two narrow, yellow, malicious eyes. It was an adult Allosaurus. It took another step towards Aurora and she felt sweat slide down her back. It was freezing cold.

It bent its head low, its snout inches away from Aurora's face. Its arm-length nostrils blasted hot air onto her face and almost made her threw up. Aurora could smell blood on its breath.


End file.
